El legado
by geminisnocris
Summary: De vuelta a Jamir Kiki encuentra un diario con una hermosa historia,ahora esta en sus manos resolver un extraño secreto que incluye a su patriarca y maestro


HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A Kurumada y Shiori.

El escondite del enano…

Un viaje inesperado a Jamir lo tenía realmente emocionado, luego de la guerra santa contra Hades y el nuevo soplo de vida concedido por su Diosa, Mu, el caballero de la primera casa preparaba todo para el tan anunciado momento, pero por otro lado, refugiado en su habitación, Kiki, su pequeño discípulo cruzaba sus dedos para que su joven maestro le dijera que se podía quedar con Aldebarán en su templo, o con el señor Shaka alcanzando el Nirvana- algo que estaba convencido en conseguir meditando todo un día o un mes con tal de no viajar a aquel remoto lugar que tantos recuerdos felices y tristes le traía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y su maestro se acercó silencioso hasta su cama, lo observó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado y le hincaba las costillas de repente haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Pero que estas esperando Kiki?-preguntó el joven liberando a su discípulo de la tortura mientras el pequeño le regresaba la mirada con un mohín de disgusto, detestaba las cosquillas.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir maestro?-dijo revoloteándose en la cama con pereza mientras recuperaba el aire poco a poco.

-Vamos, sólo serán un par de días-comentó Mu mientras alborotaba sus rizos rojos y se ponía de pie—te lo prometo…

El pequeño dio un suspiro derrotado y con una sonrisa más por agradar a su tutor que por otra cosa decidió levantarse y alistar un poco de ropa, al final de cuentas si su maestro lo no llevaba, estaba seguro que Shion lo pondría a estudiar latín o griego antiguo en la enorme biblioteca, o sus dos únicos dorados a los que solía recurrir lo harían entrenar hasta hacerlo caer del cansancio, así que aun con un poco de pereza muy mal disimulada, salió de la habitación tras su joven maestro.

xxx

Para Kiki, Jamir tenía sus encantos, no podía negarlo aunque le causara nostalgia regresar, era de noche cuando pisaron tierras tibetanas, así que aligeraron el paso para llegar a la torre que los recibía silenciosa y oscura, cuando su maestro abrió lo puerta de madera no dudo un solo instante en soltar su mano y teletrasnportarse hasta su "lugar" especial. Sonrió cuando abrió la ventana y recordó que sobre la cumbre del abandonado lugar se podían ver algunas luces de las aldeas cercanas y el cielo estrellado, el frío acogedor que esa noche los recibía lo hizo abrasarse y frotar sus bracitos para sentir en sus espaldas una cálida frazada acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Sólo buscaremos algunas herramientas y volveremos a primera hora, ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto su maestro sentándose en la orilla de la ventana y clavando sus esmeraldas llenas de nostalgia sobre el oscurecido paisaje.

Kiki frunció su entrecejo con duda mientras asentía y con sus grises orbes recorrió lo que había sido su hogar desee que Mu lo acogiera, pensó por un momento lo egoísta que había sido y con una enorme sonrisa se volteó hacia el mayor.

-Maestro Mu..-hablo tomando desprevenido al pelilila-¿podemos queramos el fin de semana? Quiero recorrer las cercanías una vez más-el mayor asintió complacido observando el esfuerzo de su pequeño aprendiz por hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Claro!...mañana temprano podrás recorrer todo lo que quieras, por ahora a descansar-ordenó tras un bostezo levantándose de la ventana y tomando al pequeño de su mano para teletransportarse una vez más hasta la habitación que el joven ya había preparado.

xxx

La mañana llegó fría y refrescante, el sol entrando a través de las roídas cortinas hizo que Kiki se removiera entre las sábanas en busca de su mayor, pero su maestro ya se había puesto en pie y de seguro había preparado su desayuno, dio un enorme bostezo y se estiro casi de forma gatuna, tomó una pequeña mochila con la que recolectaría algunas rocas brillantes que se solían hacer bajando el abismo, sus botas viejas y una camisa de manga larga con una bufanda, corrió hasta la cocina y se tragó con rapidez un poco de pan con miel y leche que efectivamente estaba servido para él, caminó aun con un trozo en su mano y observó a Mu buscando entre la bodega, decidió dejarlo sólo y salir a recorrer su antiguo hogar.

Pasó un media hora y cuando se dio cuenta sus pequeños pies lo habían llevado hasta una especie de cueva, paró por un momento tratando de hacer memoria pero nunca la había visto, de hecho esa era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto de la torre, sin temor a nada y con la curiosidad como guía se adentró en la pequeña caverna alzando un poco su cosmos para provocar una tenue luz a su alrededor.

xxx

El lugar en sí era extraño, casi parecía que alguien había vivido ahí con anterioridad, pues pasó sus dedos sobre una roca que de repente le pareció una mesa, sobre ella aun unos trastos fabricados con barro que tocó con curiosidad y guardó un par en su mochila, un poco más adentro, en la pared había unos dibujos de animales, más lejos se diferenciaba un enorme barco y abajo un pequeño con una pareja de adultos, definitivamente lemurianos, pues tenían dibujado en su frente dos puntos, pero al fijarse bien y acercar su resplandor , notó como el segundo adulto que era un hombre no los tenía.

-_Interesante_-murmuró con su entrecejo fruncido.

Caminó un poco más dejando el dibujo a sus espaldas, pero un obstáculo lo hizo tropezar, se levantó con rapidez e iluminó el suelo. Cerca de sus pies, como un tesoro olvidado había una caja de madera totalmente empolvada, la tomó entre sus manos y corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva, se hizo tirado al suelo y con su poder especial rompió la cerradura, sacudió con sus manos la tapa revelando una hermosa **_A_** tallada con elegancia, digno trabajo de algún lemuriano—pensó con orgullo— dentro del baúl, entre unos retazos de tela roja más parecida a una bufanda, había un cuaderno de pasta dura color azul, un unicornio de madera y una pluma con tinta seca-**_ATLA_**- leyó mientras desataba una cinta y comenzaba a ojear las paginas, se dio cuenta que todas estaban escritas, no había ni una sola en blanco, se acomodó bajo la sombra de una saliente rocosa y se devolvió al inició.

-_Han pasado dos días desde que la diosa Atena nos ha devuelto a Jamir, no sé qué fecha será hoy exactamente , solo sé que debo agradecer estar vivo, pero estoy a punto de volverme loco, Yato no para de quejarse y Yuzuriha_ ...

Detuvo de improvisto su lectura frunciendo su entrecejo-¿Yuzuriha?-se cuestionó asombrado, había escuchado ese nombre en boca de su patriarca alguna vez cuando hablaron sobre el brazalete de oro que adornaba su brazo.

-Kiki!-llamó su maestro a lo largo haciéndolo respingar-es hora de almorzar ven…

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se había pasado volando, tomó el extraño libro y lo escondió entre su ropa, ya no estaba seguro de querer regresar al santuario, quería continuar leyendo y saber más sobre esa persona llamada Atla y la tan nombrada Yuzuriha.

**Gracias por leer, creo que es lo más corto que he escrito u.u**

**Continuará**


End file.
